1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garments, and more particularly to shorts for athletic and casual wear. This invention also relates to structures for attaching side edges of a slit in the hems or lower extremities of pants and shorts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of athletic wear have been devised for different athletic settings. Shorts are a popular athletic clothing because of their versatility insofar as they provide maximum flexibility to the wearer. Shorts often are oversized in the leg portions to provide additional flexibility for the wearer.
Slits of one style or another have been provided at the hem or lower extremity of each leg portion to increase the flexibility of garments. Slits have also been provided in clothing to assist the wearer in putting on and taking off these items, and also as artful designs. Closure means for these slits, of varying types and descriptions, have been devised. These closures include buttons and zippers.
Shorts are sometimes constructed to fit the needs of the wearer for a particular activity, which can vary within a single sport. In softball, players must run to retrieve balls and their shorts must have a great deal of flexibility. It is also desirable that the shorts be comfortable, and therefore preferably loose fitting. When players run bases and slide, however, loose fitting shorts tend to travel up the leg and allow the thighs to become scraped and bruised by the sliding contact with the infield dirt. Athletic shorts typically do not offer protection for the wearer against these bruises and bumps, particularly in the area of the buttocks. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide athletic shorts which can be adjusted to be both loose fitting and comfortable, yet also adjustable to be as snug fitting as the wearer desires and to offer protection to the wearer against scrapes and bruises.
Prior art closures for slits in the hems of pants and shorts have not adequately addressed the needs of versatility, strength and adjustability. Wearers with different body types will need different hem sizes to account for a wide variation in thigh sizes for individuals who might otherwise have the same waist size. Also, different individuals have different preferences as to the size of the hem that they are comfortable wearing. It would also be desirable if the hem or lower extremity could be adjusted rapidly so that wearers could change the fit of the garment during play and without having to take the garment off. It would also be desirable for the shorts or trousers to be provided with a structure for tightening the leg portions that would withstand the rigors of athletic competition.